Various attributes and/or characteristics of a system under test (SUT) may be tested using test platforms and/or related devices. One characteristic that can be tested is data integrity. For example, a data integrity analysis can involve using data integrity check values, such as generated checksums, hash values, or check codes, associated with test messages to validate message content, e.g., when the test messages are received back from a SUT after being processed. However, data integrity analyses may be prone to various issues, including inefficacy related to validating message content that can change while traversing the SUT.